Prove Them Wrong: A Skyrim Tale
by jemos
Summary: Iyalein is a Bosmer girl who lives with her mother, father, and brother on their family farm in Skyrim. Gold is scarce but they always have work to do. The time for their yearly trip to Whiterun to sell their items is approaching quickly, and Iya is informed that this time, she must journey alone. What will she encounter? Who will she meet? All will soon be answered.


Chapter One

The air was thick and hot, weighing down on me like a blanket. I pushed my dark hair out of my face, my skin damp with a sheen of sweat. It was the third Middas of the month of Sun's Height, and the weather had been dry and smoldering for weeks now.

I hefted the bucket of vegetables up into my arms, glancing down at everything I had harvested today. Bundles of carrots lay atop an array of large potatoes, fresh leeks, and enormous heads of cabbage.

I had to admit, my family always had a green thumb. Ever since I could remember, we had always had a healthy garden to tend to and I was thankful for that. Septims were hard to come by, but work wasn't scarce at our farm and I was content having a way to earn a little bit of gold here and there.

Carrying the old pail as best I could, I took it up to the cabin and trudged it inside. I put away half of the harvest in our pantries before taking the other half and packing it up in our weary carriage.

We had been harvesting food for a week straight, storing half away for the approaching months of cold weather so we wouldn't suffer through the season like most families in Skyrim did, and preparing the other half for the long journey to Whiterun, the central trading hub of all the land.

We also got together anything else that we might have had to sell, like the clothes my mother had made and the few weapons that my father had been able to forge while dealing with his debilitating cracked wrist. My brother even contributed some of the gemstones that he was lucky enough to come across while digging holes for new trees around the farmland.

Hearing the familiar whistle of my elder sibling, I glanced his way and smiled when I saw that he had a large load of firewood over his shoulders.

"You putting that in for us to take to Whiterun , too, Valendiir? We'll have a lot more to offer this year than last year."

My brother nodded once, his coal black eyes catching a ray of the sunshine and reflecting it brightly.

"Yes, Iya." He eyed the overflowing cart with a lopsided grin.

"We're gonna do good this year."

As Valendiir tried to fit the last of the wood into the carriage, my mother and father met us near the house, their faces set in serious lines. I frowned slightly, turning towards them.

"Something wrong...?"

The whistling of of sibling abruptly cut off at the hesitant inquiry. My mother was the one to answer, her voice quiet and unsure.

"Iya, your father and I have been talking..." She faltered, pausing to take a deep breath as her brown eyes flicked back and forth between each family member. "We believe that it would be best if... if you went to Whiterun alone this year." Stopping to gauge my reaction, she continued when she realized that my face was impassive. "Last Sun's Height, when you and your brother were both absent, bandits attacked the house. You remember. Your father's wrist never healed properly, and he can barely wield a sword anymore because of it."

I looked silently over to my father and saw his guilt-ridden eyes, feeling sympathetic for his condition. I knew how much he hated not being able to protect the family as well anymore.

My mother began again.

"We have agreed that it would be best if Valendiir stayed here with us and helped keep the farm safe while you take the goods to Whiterun to sell." She wrung her hands in front of her apron, her brows knitted worriedly.

The deep, gravelly voice of my father broke the brief silence.

"Iyalein, I have taught you how to wield a sword, how to shoot a bow, how to take care of yourself. You are a strong, brave young woman and I have no doubt that you will be fine on the trip. Just be sure to always keep your eyes open and be aware of your surroundings like you always have."

He walked up to where I was standing and placed his large hand on my small shoulder.

With his dark eyes glued on mine, he firmly squeezed my arm.

"I have faith in you, my daughter. You are capable of anything. Stay safe for us."

With that, my mother nodded and they both headed back indoors to finish getting together the last of our goods.

Curiously looking over at my quiet brother, I watched his eyes intently. They were guarded as he suddenly took my into a long hug. He murmured into my hair, holding me tightly.

"Iya, listen to me. There are monsters out there. I know you already now that because you and I have encountered a few during our many adventures out into the forests." He leaned back, his jaw set in a hard line. "Always be ready. I'm not trying to scare you, I just want you to return safely. So remember everything we have taught you and you'll be okay. I love you, little sister."

He hugged me again and I nodded towards everything he had said, silently promising to myself and to my family that my journey would be swift and free of danger.

Note: I wanted to say thank you for taking the time to read the beginning of my story. I know that it starts off sort of slow, but it will progressively get more and more complex and interesting. Reviews help to keep me motivated, so feel free to comment all ya want. :3 Expect new updates soon! -jemos


End file.
